Computer implemented methods for drilling and completions are important in the oil and gas industry for casing and tubing design. Proper casing and tubing design are important for successful drilling and completion of oil, gas and other wells, particularly in high pressure, high temperature (HP/HT) environments, such as deep water and heavy oil. Computer modeling of the complex temperature and pressure characteristics in a wellbore can be an important tool to design the most appropriate casing and tubular design and avoid undesirable effects due to, for example, trap annular pressure or unstable load stresses in salt zones. Computer modeling and analysis can require the performance of a number of tasks, such as simulating fluid flow and heat transfer during drilling operations, analyzing single casing loads and buckling behavior under complex mechanical, fluid pressure, and thermal-loading conditions, simulating fluid flow and heat transfer during completion, production, stimulation, testing, and well-servicing operations, analyzing tubing loads and movements, buckling behavior, and design integrity under complex mechanical, fluid-pressure, and thermal-loading conditions, and predicting pressure and volume changes due to annular pressure buildup (APB) when the well system heats up as a result of production operations or the injection of hot fluids into the well. In well systems employing artificial lift, it can be important that petroleum engineers and well designers be able to predict the performance of hydrocarbon production wells. Some well systems having artificial lift can include a jet pump for generating jet pump lift. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for predicting, modeling and analyzing the performance of wells, such as hydrocarbon-producing wells, utilizing jet pump lift.